The finished version of 'A Trigunny Christmas'
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: I accidently uploaded a unfinished version! I'm so sorry!


A Trigunny Christmas

By SakuraTaylor

Hey everybody! Hope you all had a great holiday! This is my first Trigun story. I just got into Trigun a couple of days ago, 

so don't kill me if I got anything wrong, okay?

Disclaimer: I...*sob* don't own Trigun...*sobbing* and sadly, that includes Vash the Stampede, Nicholas D. Wolfwood, 

Millions Knives, and Legato Bluesummers. Now go away! *Wailing*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a nice morning on Gunsmoke. The suns were rising, and Vash the Stampede was currently being yelled at. "YOU BAKA!

WHY'D YOU EAT OUR BREAKFAST?!", Meryl yelled at Vash. "Because I was hungry…remember love and peace!", Vash said, backing 

away from Meryl. "LOVE AND PEACE?! I'LL GIVE YOU LOVE AND PEACE!", Meryl yelled and started chasing him. "HELP ME, NICK! MILLY! SOMEBODY!", Vash yelled while running away from Meryl. "SEMPAI! It's Christmas Eve! Leave Mr.Vash alone for once", Milly told Meryl. Meryl, of course, was shocked and immediately stopped chasing Vash. "Oh yeah...in the midst of donuts, I completely 

forgot! Well....can't wait until tomorrow morning!", Vash said, wearing his usual smile. "Hey, Tongari, what'd you get 

me?", Wolfwood kept trying to get the rest of the group to tell him what they got him, but they wouldn't tell, i.e. like right

now. "Nick, I'm not going to tell you. Wait until tomorrow morning!", Vash told him impatiently. Wolfwood's shoulders dropped.

"Oh no! I got to go! I'll be right back!", Vash said and ran out. Meryl, Milly, and Wolfwood blinked and sighed. An hour later, 

Vash walked in with a package. "Vash! Where'd you go?! We're supposed to keep a eye on you! We can't if you run out like that!", 

Meryl said. "Calm down, insurance girl, I just went...uh...someplace.", Vash stuttered. "Where was that someplace?", Meryl loomed over him. "Sempai, he probably went to do some last-minute Christmas shopping", Milly supplied Vash with an excuse. "Yeah! Christmas shopping!", Vash said and ran behind Wolfwood. "For someone who has a 60 Billion Double Dollar bounty on his head, Tongari, you sure are a coward.", Wolfwood said, sweatdropping.

~Next day~

Wolfwood was having a dream, that Vash was standing over him, hitting him with a pillow and yelling at him to wake up. Wolfwood

opened his eyes. It wasn't a dream, it was what really happening. When the pillow came down again, Wolfwood grabbed it and said, 

"Tongari, do you have a death wish?" Vash smiled his usual smile and said "It's Christmas Nick, presents!" Wolfwood jumped up and 

said "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Lets go!" and he grabbed Vash's hand and pulled him downstairs, to where the girls were waiting. "Why didn't you come earlier?", Meryl demanded. "Have you ever tried to wake up this guy? He sleeps like a rock!", Vash exclaimed. "Well, Tongari, at least I don't snore and make the house shake", Wolfwood retorted. Vash smiled sheepishly and sweatdropped. "Can we just open the presents?!", Meryl said impatient. Milly was just smiling, used to this sort of thing. Then, all 4 attacked the nicely wrapped gifts. They grabbed the gifts that they bought for the others. "All right, let's start giving out the gifts", Meryl said, taking charge. Vash gave out his presents first. He had given Wolfwood a kit to fix Angelina's brakes. "Hopefully, this will

work! Thanks Tongari!", Wolfwood said, smiling. Vash was just smiling. He had given Meryl a book called 'How to manage your anger'. Meryl just looked at it and glared at Vash. "What's the meaning about this?!", she yelled. "Look under it", Vash said. Meryl lifted the book, and there was a smaller package under it, carefully wrapped. She picked it up and opened it. It was a framed picture of all four of them. Wolfwood did the same to his kit and there was another picture, this time of both him and Vash only. Milly opened her gift and there was pretty stationary and pens to write to her family. She lifted up the stationary and there was a picture of her family. She gasped and said "Mr. Vash, where did you get that?" Vash just kept smiling and said "I have my ways." There was another package in Vash's hands. "Who's that for?", Meryl asked. "Huh? Oh this? F-for nobody important", Vash said and put the package down. Meryl raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. They did the same for everybody. Vash got things with the theme of food and guns. Wolfwood got things with the theme of Angelina II and the Cross Punisher. Wolfwood actually had the nerve to give Meryl anger management classes…….Milly gave Meryl a coffee mug. Milly got cute things. After the exchange of gifts, Vash stood up and said "Thank you for giving me these gifts. I have to go somewhere for a little bit…I'll be back in tonight", and walked through the door with the mysterious package in hand. Wolfwood, Meryl, and Milly were all confused, but shook it off again. Meryl growled "If he destroys something…"

~That night~

Vash walked in with a tired look on his face. "Hey Tongari, you okay?", Wolfwood asked, concerned. "Yeah, it's nothing", Vash waved his hand carelessly, "I'm just tired. I'm going to bed. 'Night", Vash said and walked to his room. When he got in bed, he thought of the package. The package was a picture of Knives and himself when they were younger, a letter to Knives, and a small gift. Vash sighed and went to sleep, dreaming of when Knives and him were younger, and on the Project SEEDS ship with Rem, Joey, and Rowen.

~At Knives' place~

Legato brought him a package, bowed, and left. Knives opened the package with curiosity. The first thing he saw was the picture. It was of Vash's and Knives' birthday, with Vash being silly. Vash had a fake mustache and glasses on and had opened a can of leaping confetti. It was everywhere, and Vash and Knives had huge smiles on their faces. Knives sighed, he knew who the package was from now. He picked up the letter and started to read. It read:

__

Knives,

Hey, it's Vash, trying to wish you a Merry Christmas. I bet you're saying 'Why would I celebrate a HUMAN holiday?', but that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Since I can't tell you in person, then this letter will have to do. What I want to say…well, Knives, not all humans are like Steve. I've met plenty. Sure, not all of them are like Rem either, but…anyway, I just wanted to know if you would ever give up that hatred of humans. Have you forgotten what Rem had taught us? Well…I hope you're well, and that you would at least think about giving up this hatred and or at least, stop sending the Gung-ho Guns to kill me. That's what hurts the most. Knowing that my twin brother that I care for, no matter what he had done, is sending people to come kill me. Well, Merry Christmas.

-Vash

Knives thought about it. 'Vash still cares? Even after killing Rem and Joey and Rowen?' He put the letter aside and picked up the gift. It was a small model of the SEEDS ship. He knew what he had to do now. 

~2 weeks later~

Knives had been looking for Vash all over Gunsmoke. He had one more place to look. He had dismissed the Gung-ho Guns, saying that he didn't want to kill Vash anymore. They were disappointed and angry, but they obliged and left. As far as Knives knew, they were still under Legato's power. As Knives walked into the bar, he heard a familiar laugh. 'Vash?', he thought and walked toward where he heard the laugh. It was Vash, drinking and laughing with Wolfwood. "Hello Vash, Chapel…Chapel? What are you doing here? I dismissed the Gung-ho Guns!", Knives exclaimed. "Master Knives! I was…well…", Wolfwood said, stumbling over his words. Vash had already found out Wolfwood was a Gung-ho Gun and paid no heed to him. "Knives? Brother? Did you get my package?", Vash said. Knives nodded. "Will you come outside with me? I want to talk to you", Knives said to Vash. Vash nodded and followed Knives outside. "Well…I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. It might not be enough after all I did, but your letter pushed me back into reality", Knives apologized. Vash smiled widely and hugged Knives. Knives hugged back. "I missed you, brother", Vash whispered. "Me too, me too", Knives whispered back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

If I totally messed up the characters, I'm sorry! My compy was being evil and wouldn't let me watch the episodes I downloaded. Baibai! See ya next story! 

-Sakura 


End file.
